spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Days Idea Corner
Are you a fan? Have some idea you wanna share? Want them written? Well come on in and write your plot (and if you want, title) down here, and let us know if you wanna write a script for it as a guest writer, or just have one of our talented script writers work it into a full script for ya! Ideas *? - Plot - Your Username *End of The Flatline - Mr. Krabs pranks Eustace Wendell, triggering his PTSD so badly that he is on the risk of flatlining, obviously, he gets better at the end. HippyDippyHoop5 (talk) *'Bingo': Eugene never wins Bingo games, so he asks a Bingo legend to help him win a single game of Bingo. TannerTheGreatDane (talk) 19:00, April 2, 2018 (UTC) *'Those Fangled Boxes!' - After a shipment of computers come to the place, everyone goes crazy with the computers. [[User:AFallenPower|AFallen''Power]] (Talk • ) 21:20, April 2, 2018 (UTC) *'That One Sucker''' - Mr. Krabs and the others after finding out that their savings have been stripped clean of money, they are determined to find who was this sucker! [[User:AFallenPower|AFallen''Power]] (Talk • ) 21:20, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Denied Ideas *'Cancellation': Mr. Krabs' show gets off the air and he has a meltdown. - **Denied - Why, why would Mr. Krabs have some kind of meltdown over a show we don't even know he owned?! - *'Jail Breaked': Mr. Shicowa goes to prison after abusing a poor kitten in the park, and he has to pay a $22,000,000 fine, or else he will stay in prison for 4 months, so he tries to break out. **Denied - Mr. Shicowa isn't that type of guy, like, really?! - *'Back in the Dump': The Bikini Bottom Retirement Home has been rebuild. Now the retired must deal with it again! (btw, sorry jasbre for being an asshole) **Denied - To be honest, the reason why we destroyed the Bikini Bottom retirement home is so we could move the show into Kelp City and avoid the regular SpongeBob type plots, Kelp City is the setting we're going for and maybe i'll consider the home being rebuilt for the series finale when it comes around but for now, we're in Kelp City to keep the normal SpongeBob Fanon characters off the show otherwise it's nothing new and just an extension of that show, and it's ok man. - *'Trip Down Memory Lane': Mr krabs and Plankton go back to their old restaurants to remember the good times when they argued about a stupid little formula. **IDK - I'll consider it for the future, but we're doing more creative plots instead of going back to Bikini Bottom like i said above - *'Cry and Lose!: The retired do a Try Not to Cry At A Sad Movie Challenge. **Denied - Already have an episode based around Pop Culture coming in the second season - *'''This Damn Clicker!: Mr. Shicowa tries to turn on a TV with a clicker, which makes disastrous points in the episode - **Denied - Pluto, this plot makes no sense, plus you signed as Travis when i'd know he'd come up with something more creative. - Accepted Ideas *'My Little Phony': Mr. Shicowa finds out that everybody in town has a Nokia phone, so he gets one, but it causes him to have bad luck. - **Accepted - Very unique idea involving modern tech, ik you're a former staff member but some of your ideas stuck! - *'Air Shicowa': Mr. Shicowa gets an airplane, however, it crashes into a building. And Mr. Krabs thinks he died, but he didn't. - **Okay - The plot will be reworked so it wont be a complete rip-off of "Bart the Fink" and so it'd be a better episode. - *'Hole in the Wall': Mr. Shicowa notices that Prickles was in a hole in their apartment, stealing their food, and Sandy Cheeks takes cover for security, checking every minute to make sure Prickles wasn't doing something mischevious. **Okay - The plot will be reworked, i'll maybe include Sandy, but some of this plot makes no sense as they don't know who Prickles is. - See Also *Better Days *Title Cards/Gallery *TheJasbre202 *Somematchyguy19 *Jasbre TV Category:Better Days Category:2018 Category:Ideas Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:TheJasbre202 TV